My Love is Eternal
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: [COMPLETED] True Love is like ghosts, everybody talks about it but only a lucky few see it, will true love emerge in Purvi's heart too? Will Rajat and Purvi be successful in overcoming obstacles to make a family? peep in to know more. RajVi based fanfic. Chapter 12 updated, final update. valentines day special, please review for the very last time. [TYPOS EDITED, STORY IMPROVED]
1. Her Value

**A/N: Hello, presenting a brand new RajVi fic! I hope you guys like it, *fingers crossed*  
enjoy!**

**My Love Is Eternal.  
Chapter: Her Value**

He was sitting in the bureau with a happy and contented smile maybe he was admiring the feeling of love. That was the day he can understand those love songs, he had never liked.

One minute... When did he fall for her? He thought he fell just when he met her but he realized yesterday night when she was away from him. . **You realize the value of people when they are away from you**, this time he thought that this line was perfectly true.

ACP sir has sent her for a mission which made him miss her badly making him realize he was caught in the trap of love! Love is a special feeling when you start to like another person more then yourself. The feeling of Love is Incredible he concludes.  
Somebody was watching him keenly and thought to ask the reason for his unusual smile.

**Abhijeet: "RAJAT,** kya hua bhai? subah se dekh raha hu bas smile hi kiye jaa rahe ho?"

**Rajat:** "umm woo Sir, smile karne ki koi wajah nahi hai par koi tension nahi toh khush hu bas."

Daya barges in.

**Daya:** "Kya? Rajat tabiyat toh thik hai na? Tension nahi hai? 3 case pending pade hein aur tum kehte ho tension nahi hai."

Pankaj, freddy and sachin join too.

**Pankaj:** lagta hai sir ne aaj breakfast me kuch special khaya hai. hehehe

**rajat:** tumhe humesha khane ki soojhti hai pankaj.

**Freddy:** kya kare sir? pankaj hai hi aesa, iska kuch nahi ho sakta.

Pankaj and freddy smile at each other. Others smiled seeing their friendly bonding.

**Sachin:** Accha hai sir ki freddy ko koi companion mil gaya. Jabse vivek gaya hai, freddy mayus sa rehne laga tha.  
Everybody agreed with sachin.

Meanwhile everybody was talking Rajat slipped into a flashback: When they went to investigate in an orphanage-

**FlashBack-**

after the team had investigated there, they weren't able to find Purvi. so they started Purvi hunt.  
rajat spotted Purvi sitting with the children there and palying with them.

**Rajat:** Purvi? Tum yahan baithi ho aur hum sab tumhe doondh rahe hein.

Purvi made a face and said,

**Purvi:** sir, hum in baccho ke liye kuch nahi kar sakte? Mujhe inko aese dekh kar bohot bura lagta hai.

Rajat felt her warm heart but he was helpless. he couldn't do anything for those children but he didn't want to hurt Purvi so he said,

**Rajat:** "probably tum inhe kuch toys de sakti ho-"

and he made a confused face as he couldn't think of anything more

Purvi wasn't satisfied with this and he knew it. she said bye to the children. Thinking something, determined to help the children anyways left the place, Rajat followed.

Next day-

Purvi was standing in the parking lot after parking her car. When Rajat called her.

Rajat: Purvi!, Idhar ao.

Purvi: yes sir!

Rajat was standing with a man.

**Rajat:** yeh mere ek friend ka friend hai Purvi. yeh ek NGO ke liye kaam karta hai. Yeh keh raha hai ki yeh unpriveledged baccho ki madad karney mein interested hai toh event organization mein help kar sakta hai"

Purvi was exited.

Purvi: Jee zarur.

Man: thik hai ji. Dhanyawad.

Man left.

**Purvi:** Thankyou so much Sir.

Rajat smiles, asks her not to say Thankyou at least.

**Flashback end.**

everybody was noticing him.

Abhijeet: Rajat tum kahan kho gaye?

Rajat: kahin nhi sir. wo mein actually case ke baae me soch raha tha.

Everybody dismissed.

**. . . . **

Just then ACP told them to solve the pending cases quickly and all went to work.

Till the evening the masterminds solved 2 of the cases and were tired. everybody was in bureau, relaxing as ACP sir has left for a meeting.

Just then vineet thought to call Purvi-

**vVneet**: sir mein Purvi ko call karu?

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. haan karo. *smiles*

Rajat smiles.

Vineet called her and put on speaker-

"hey pari?"

" Hi Vineet, kaisa hai?"

Abhijeet: "purvi wahan sab thik hai na?"

"jee sir, sab kuch plan ke according hi hai ab tak toh"

Daya: "kab tak aaogi wapas?"

"Sir, bas files ready karwakar aati hun, ek ya do din lag jaengey"

**. . . **

**Later that night,**

**Rajat** called **Purvi,** and they talked for no-topic-specific for an hour or so, but when she tells him she's tired. He asks her to sleep and hangs the call. Sleeps himself too, smiling at his phone.

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**

**Tum se hi din hota hai Surmaiye shaam aati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Har ghari saans aati hai Zindagi kehlati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**

**Aankhon mein ankhen teri Bahoon mein baahein teri **

**Mera na mujh mein kuch raha **

**hua kya **

**Baaton mein baatein teri **

**Raatein saugatein teri**

** Kyun tera sab yeh ho gaya **

**hua kya **

**Mein kahin bhi jata hoon Tumse hi mil jata hoon **

**Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Shor mein khamoshi hai Thodi se Behoshi hai**

** Tum se hi tum se hi**

**Aadha sa wada kabhi Aadhe se zayada kabhi Jee chahe karlu is trah wafa ka **

**Chode na chote kabhi Tode na tute kabhi Jo dhaga tumse jud gaya wafa ka**

**Mein Tera sarmaya hoon Jo bhi mein ban paya hoon **

**Tumse hi tumse hi**

** Raste miljate hai Manzile miljati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai  
. . . . **

**A/N: Hope you liked this. So should I continue?  
**Vineet Purvi shown as best friends. Daya and Abhijeet as her brotherly figures. more flashbacks would be added further :)


	2. She is Back Finally!

**A/N: Hey! Thankyou for all your reviews. **Well, I know, I know I am late :P *surrendering* ready for punishment. (only because this is quite a trend)

**Enjoy!  
. . . . **

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter: She is back, Finally!**

* * *

A couple of days passed like this! Rajat's now just wanted Purvi to return from that irritating mission to Delhi!

**Fortunately one day:**

Rajat woke up from sleep.

He was still sleepy though but just then something struck his mind!  
His most awaited day was here! Today **Purvi** is coming back from her dangerous mission in Delhi! oh! How much did he miss her!?

She underwent an encounter with the Delhi CID team with the most dangerous goons of delhi who had drug-dealing relations all over the country. only he can tell how much had he prayed that day.

As per routine, Rajat quickly freshened up, took a bath and ran into the hall.

Joined his hands, in front of a Lord Ganesha murti, praying for the safety and well-being of his beloved.

"hey Thankyou you god. finally *gasp* finally wo din aagaya, I mean, mein kaisey express karu? Thankyou Ganesh ji yeh din aagaya. Aaj mein finally, finally apni Purvi se phir milunga"

Blushes as he calls her Meri Purvi.

After praying, he quickly ate up his breakfast because he wanted to meet Purvi as early as possible. He locked his house and left for Bureau.

**Bureau:**

He could easily read the happiness over all faces. Later, Abhijeet, Vineet and Rajat go to pick her up.

All drove to the airport. After some time Purvi's flight arrived. Rajat heart was dancing and singing all kinds of happy and joyous song!

Just then the cheerful and pretty lady officer arrived and when she saw them waiting for her she jumped with childishness and smiled big. Everyone smiled in return seeing her so happy and safe.

"Pari, thank god tu aagayi, maine tujhe bohot miss kiya" Vineet shouts, hugs her.

She hugs him back dearly.

Rajat looks at him with weird eyes.

**Abhijeet**: Saari baatein yahin karoge kya? Chalo bureau chale. Purvi tumhe ghar chod deta hu.

**Purvi:** "chodiya na Sir, ghar nahi jaana"

After realizing that hint of sadness in her voice, he agrees to take her to the bureau.

Everybody moves towards the car. Rajat offers to lift her bag for her. She agrees and mumbles a 'thankyou sir!" and again resumes her talk with Vineet. Rajat smiles for no reason.

**They all reached the bureau-**

Everybody was very happy to see her. Tarika and Shreya hugged her. Everybody started light chit-chat. ACP asks them to work now. Everybody making a face started working unwantedly and ACP left for some meeting or conference.

The day is passed like this. Rajat didn't get any time for any chat with Purvi.

Abhijeet announces something at the end of the day:

" Kal sunday hai, kyun na hum log ek one-day trip plan kerein?"

Everybody gets delighted and agree.

Purvi too packs to leave. everbody has gone. Rajat pretends to do something in the parking, waiting for her.

Purvi comes in the parking lot. Takes a glance and then slaps her fore-head. Rajat takes the chance.

**Rajat:** ahem.. Kya hua Purvi? Kuch problem hai kya? (he says all this smiling continuously)

**Purvi**(thinks why is he smiling continuously): umm.. woo actually sir mein bhul gayi ki meri gaadi toh yahan hai hi nhi.

**Rajat**: tumhari nhi hai par meri toh hai na.. Aao tumhe drop kar du.

**Purvi:** nahi sir.. mein kahin jaa rahi hun, I mean ice cream khaane *cheeky grin*

**Rajat**: thik hai.. Agar koi prolem na ho toh mein bhi chalta hu tumhare saath Ice-cream parlour.

**Purvi**: No problem sir! Mujhe khushi hogi ki koi companion mil gaya ice-cream khane ke liye.

Rajat smiles big, she smiles in return. Rajat stares at the pretty girl.

She gets confused... so she speaks-

**Purvi**: umm sir? chale?

**Rajat**(in trance): Kya jaldi hai?

**Purvi**: jee aapne kuch kaha?

**Rajat**(comes out): Oh! sorry.. mein kuch sochne laga. Chalo chale.

They move towards the ice-cream parlour. Purvi almost runs inside because it was her favourite ice cream shop.

Rajat stands at the door.

**Purvi**: arey Rajat sir , aap wahan kyu khade hein? aander aaiye.

**Rajat**: hmm, aata hun.

comes and sits opposite to her.

They feast together on their ice cream.

. .

Rajat drops Purvi home later.

**Purvi:** thankyou sir!

**Rajat:** Ab har roz Thankyou bologi? hmm?

**Purvi:** *blushes* nahi sir. last time tha.

Rajat smiles: Good night purvi!

**Purvi:** good night sir! byee

He leaves with a etched smile on his face. Purvi made his day indeed special

* * *

**A/N- Not that good update. **But I demand reviews :P pretty please.

Thankyou to all reviewers:

Guest who wanted Manwaa Laage (HNY) in this chapter: I am sorry friend .. It didn't fit here. But I will surely add that song in upcoming chapters.

Shreerajvi: Thankyou! :)

shilpa patte 1: thankxx!

RAJVI LOVER: thankyou ;)

Preetz: thankyou dear for such a sweet review! pyaar toh bas ho jata hai ;) Hugss back :*

Rajvigirl: Thankyou!

m13: ya rajat's not angry young man here ;) but situation depends!

piu: Review show ho rha hai ;) Thankyou!

Rajvigirl: aapne 2 baar review kiya? Thankyou! :) (sorry if u r someone else)

adk: something went wrong with ur review I think so I m not able to understand it :/

Guest NL: Thankyou!

kriti: thankyou!

Rajvi rocks: Thankyou dear! Itna pyaar (omg)! Thankyou verry much sweetheart!

Rajvigirl: I am confused.. ek naam se itne reviews? Thankyou anyways! (sorry if u all are different)

Shweta: Thankyou! And HBD!

shina: thankxxiee!

Harman: thankyou! sorry for late update! aap punishment de sakte ho!

aarvi: Thankyou! glad u liked it :)

piu: aapne bhi 2 reviews diye? thanksss! (sorry if u r someone else)

mishthi: Story me abhi bohot kuch hai dear! thankyou!

zehra: thankyou!

kriti: thankyou! (kya aapne bhi 2 review diye?) (sorry if someone else)

monika: Thankyou!

nehabarve1: thanksss a lot!

**Next chapter: CID team plan a one-day trip and RajVi romance (?)**

**Lastly Read and Review!**


	3. An Exciting Trip and Beach Sparks!

**A/N: Heya Friends! and I am NOT late this time! **(rejoicing) **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Love is Eternal  
****Chapter: An Exciting Trip and Beach Sparks!**

**CID Bureau:**

All the officers were entering the Bureau one by one. All were dressed in casuals and everyone seemed to be exited about the trip.

Just then Duo arrived and announced the place where they were going.

**Abhijeet:** "Suno, Hum sab log pehle Elephanta Caves chaltey hein aur phir chaupati."

Everybody was very delighted.

**Abhijeet:** "Bahar bus khadi hai. Hum log half hour mein niklenge."

Everybody was chit chatting, delighted about the trip. **Rajat** who was talking to Sachin took a chance to glance at **Purvi.** The pretty officer was wearing a parakeet green coloured capri with a white top and she looked stunning.

**Sachin:** Sir Bohot mazza ayega na?

Rajat didn't reply

**Sachin**: Sirr?

**Rajat**: umm.. haan? Kuch kaha?

**Sachin:** Wo mein keh raha tha ki... (he was cut by Abhijeet's voice)

**Abhijeet:** chalo sab chale...

Everybody sat in the bus. Rajat tried his best to sit near or with Purvi and he was successful in sitting just next to her seat. She sat with Shreya and Rajat sat with Daya as Abhirika were the one to sit together. Rest everybody had settled, the journey began and they soon reached their destination.

**Elephanta Caves-**

Everybody were roaming from place to place, admiring the beauty of the architecture. They were indeed stunned to see the beautiful work and craftsmanship of the caves.

After a bit of roaming, they thought to have lunch. They quickly settled in a nearby restraunt.

**Rajat** with his luck found a seat between Abhijeet and Purvi and took his place.  
As the restraunt had self-service facility Rajat-purvi-abhijeet and tarika went to collect lunch for the team. Abhirika went on one side and Rajvi had to go to another.

Rajat and Purvi were standing side by side. Purvi who's concentration was on the food being served, Rajat was taking chances to just look at her. :P

A person nearby was taking his plate of food and he tripped a bit making his vegetable to come out of the plate. Purvi was standing nearby and her dress might be spoilt because of the vegetable print but Rajat was faster.

He quickly held her by shoulders and pulled her aside saving her from the disaster. Purvi who haven't noticed the man at first was surprised by the sudden act of Rajat but when she saw the scenario she looked at him, smiling and uttered a sweet 'Thank you Sir'

Rajat who's heart was delighted just by this small gesture of Purvi was warmed, he smiled back. Till then the ordered food had came and they took it to the table. The team enjoyed the food together.

They again took a round around the elephanta caves to look at the place they missed earlier and then left for Chaupati.

**Chaupati-**

As they reached the place, sun was setting, cool wind was blowing making it a perfect spot for trips. They clicked some pictures. Some individual, some groups and enjoyed a lot. All were busy in their own activity. Purvi was enjoying a slow walk around the edge of the ocean with shreya. Just then,

Vineet: Pari.. Shreya tum dono jaldi idhar aao!

Purvi and Shreya walked to him where the whole team was enjoying the scenario of The Beautiful Sunset.

The sunset scene was worth admiring.

Rajat who slipped and made his way to stand nearby Purvi. He wanted to hold her hand and cuddle her in his arms, smiled to himself stupidly.

After a while he whole team again was busy with their talks.

Shreya and Purvi were clicking pictures. Rajat and Sachin were having a walk around. Just then Sachin was called by Abhijeet. So sachin went a bit away and talked to Abhijeet about some matter. Shreya received a call and was busy.

The place now only had Rajat and Purvi standing alone at distance from each other and children playing alongside. Rajat started a to walk slowly to stand by her side and enjoy the beauty. Just then Purvi to turned to call Shreya was pushed by a playing child accidently.

**Purvi**: Ahh!

She was about to fall but her hand was held tightly by Rajat. He pulled her quickly and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Purvi who's one hand was held by Rajat, the another one went around his neck as she didn't want to fall in the water.

At first Purvi's eyes were closed in fear and sudden jerk, Rajat grinned and looked at her.

Purvi's eyes slowly opened her eyes and took time to realize what was going around. Her eyes met with another pair of eyes. Staring, her heart almost skipped a beat or two. She slowly tried to get up. Rajat was still in trance. His hands were still at there place- one entwined with hers and one around her waist. She was almost melting in those protective arms wrapped around her.

She slowly got up so the distance between them decreased. Her hand which was around his neck was moving from its place as she was trying to remove it. Rajat was still not ready to leave her. Her touch was so soft and gentle. Rajat was deeply looking into her eyes. She was turning red at every passing second. Purvi took baby steps to separate. Just then Shreya came running.

**Shreya:** Purviii!

At her voice, purvi pushed herself quickly and went away from him. Rajat came back to the normal world.

**Purvi**: Haan Shreya... Bol?

**Shreya**: Sir bol rahe hein chalne ka time ho gaya hai.

**Purvi:** Theek hai, chalo. (her face was still red, but shreya ignored it)

Both Shreya and Purvi walked towards the other place. Meanwhile, Rajat was standing still at the place looking here and there, he couldn't have looked more stupid.

By that time, Purvi turned her face in order to look if he was following them to the bus. But he wasn't. She looked into his eyes and turned her pink face away. He smiled big this time, settled his hair and moved towards the bus.

**In the Bus:**

All were settling. Rajat again tried his luck, he tried to make his way to sit nearby her seat but he wasn't successful this time. She was roaming in the bus. After when everybody had settled she quickly collapsed into her seat with Shreya. Rajat wasn't happy with this. She was far away from him. But today's day was indeed beautiful.

Like this everyone was very happy and enjoyed a lot on this trip.. While all this Rajat was lost in some other world, he was admiring the beauty of the accident that took place with him and Purvi. He was thanking that child from within and cursing Shreya that she came on the wrong time.

Soon they reached the bureau.

**Bureau-**

Everyone was looking tired by then. All had got permission to leave for home and rest. Rajat was looking for Purvi in order to move to the ice-cream shop and enjoy ice-cream but she was no where to be seen. He searched for her in every part in the bureau, then he saw that her bag and other stuff is not there. That means she has left... without asking him to come over for ice-cream?

Has she forgotten what they talked about yesterday? Was she upset with today's accident? or there is something else.

Heartbroken Rajat left the bureau and moved towards the parking. Hoping a bit to find her there but she had already left.

Poor Rajat sat in his car and moved towards his home. As he was driving, that days incident flashed in front of his eyes, a big smile took place on his lips. Her blushing eyes, her light-pinky cheeks and her smile. He will not forget even a single moment of the beautiful scene. He thought to call Purvi once.

**Other Side, Purvi's Home**

She was very tired and was feeling sleepy. She quickly changed and laid on bed without eating food or even her ice-cream. Her phone's battery was dead and she wasn't aware.

While Purvi was thinking and suddenly that accident flashed in front of her eyes. she blushed and buried her head into her pillow smiling and slept.

**Other Side-**

**Rajat** was trying to call her but again and again he was getting only one reply- " The number you are trying to call is switched off. Please call again later".

He got upset by this. Is her phone switched off by mistake or has she done it deliberately? Many thoughts ran through his mind. He was feeling a bit dizzy himself so thought to talk to her later.

He smiled and slept peacefully.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed reading! Thankyou to all the reviewers:

Preetz: Thankyouu! Hugs:*

Katly: Thankyouu! :)

shilpa patte 1: Thankyou... Sorry being it a Rajvi fic I can't include Dareya but I will write separately for them If you wish.

Shree rajvi: Thankxx :)

parise22: Thankyouu! :)

adk: Thankxx a lot! :)

ishika: Thankyoouu dear :) keep reading and reviewing.

Guest NL: Thankyouu:)

ANKITA: Thankyouu! Hope I am not late this time as per your punishment.

piu: Thankyouu!

aarvi: Thanksss a lot :) I am writing the OS as per punishment. it will be up soon.

Mowmita: Thankyouu:)

loveabhi: thankxx :)

Rajvi rocks: Thankyouu :) Love yaa too..

Shweta: Thankyouu :)

nehabarve01: thankyou :)

Ananya gautam: Thankxx a lot. I tried my hand on romance, hope you like it.

Harman: thankyouu!.. Nahi itni jaldi confession nahi. The story has lot more dear :)

pari: thankyou! Ya I will try Kevi too :)

kriti: Thankyouu...

Guests mention your names too.. :) Thankyou to all guests.

**Lastly read and review. Next chapter may take time. **


	4. Is everything alright?

**A/N:** Thankyou for so much support, another update finally!

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter: Is Everything Alright?**

* * *

**Purvi's house-:**

Purvi gets up and gets ready. Her speed of work was usually fast but today she was a bit slow due to the accident which happened yesterday.

That accident wasn't ready to leave her mind.

It flashed again and again due to which she got irritated. Then she quickly eats up her breakfast and checks her phone but it wasn't switching on. She put it to charging and then turned it on, and she was surprised to see 3 missed calls from "Rajat Sir"

**Purvi:** "Itne calls kyun kiya inhone?"

She gets ready and moves towards the bureau.

**Bureau-**

Officers were entering. Some were already seated but "he" wasn't there. She thinks as she takes a glance around. She wishes and greets everybody and then takes her seat. Stares a file kept and then starts to work on it. It was around 5 minutes which passed and **"he"** entered. She looks at him and smiles evilly. She has got a plan in her mind now, she would mess with him and then laugh.

Rajat moves around and wishes his seniors while his juniors wish him. He was expecting a wish from her too but according to her plan she took the file and moved towards him.

Wishes him as he comes near but without even looking.

Good Morning Sir! (Purvi says while looking at the file)

Good Morning Purvi! (Looking at her face and smiling while trying to get her attention)

He fails, she moved away quickly and he looks back. She smiled as she could see her part-1 of her plan getting successful, smiles inside her mouth cheekily.

**Rajat pov**: Ise kya hua? Lagta hai kal ki wajah se naraz hai. ab kya Karun? :P

Purvi goes to Abhijeet, gets the file signed and comes back without noticing the confused Rajat standing in the middle. Controls her laughter as much as she could.

As time went by, a case was reported. As per the plan, Purvi was maintaining distance between herself and rajat which lead to rajat's sadness.

The case was solved. Officers were granted to leave for home late evening.

**Parking Lot-**

Rajat was fortunate to find Purvi there. Actually, Purvi was herself waiting for him to come so that she could irritate him more.

**Rajat**(moving towards her): Purvi?

**Purvi** (innocently): Ji Sir?

**Rajat:** Mujhe kuch baat karnni thi?

**Purvi:** hmm boliye?

**Rajat:** "woh-tum actually, kal jo bhi hua-b-beach par, uske liye I am sorr-sorry"

**Purvi:** "hahaha"

He smiles, seeing her laughing.

**Purvi:** "sorry sir, mein toh bas aapko parshaan kar rhi, I hope aapne mind nahi kiya, hahaha"

**Rajat:** "Ohh, anyways, chalo"

**Purvi:** "jee chaliye Sir"

They drove to the shop together.

**In** **the Car-**

They didn't talk much and soon reached the ice-cream shop.

**Ice-cream shop-**

Purvi and Rajat reach at the shop and she enters smiling. They get seated and the ice-creams get served.

Purvi as usual eats the ice-cream without wasting time but Rajat fails as he again keeps staring her pretty face.

**Purvi** after finishing and looking at,Rajat.

"Sir, Thoda jaldi khana sikhiye, varna pighal jaaegi."

Rajat nods, Purvi snatches the spoon out of his hand and fills the spoon with loads of ice-cream and stuffs his mouth.

Rajat was left surprised. and she laughs heartily.

**Outside:**

**Purvi:** "aapko yahan accha toh lagta hai na Sir, I mean mein aapko bore toh nahi karti na?"

**Rajat: **"nahi Purvi, aesi koi baat nahi"

Smiles stupidly again.

Purvi thinks why he smiles all the time? while being serious in the bureau. He is a rare kind of man she thinks while concluding her doubt.

Rajat opens the car ,

**Rajat:** Purvi baitho.. Purvi? Purvi?

he comes out to check where is she?

**Rajat:** "kahan chali gayi ab yeh?"

Ahhhh, bachao.

**Rajat:** "PURVI?"

**. . . .**** . . . **

**. . . . . . . **

**A/N: A short and delayed update, please bear with me now.**

**Thankyou to all who reviewed and appreciated the last chapter: **

AbhiSrk-ian's Nia: Thanxx a lot!...

shilpa patte 1: thankyou!.. :)

Shweta : Thankyou soo much!..

adk: thanks a lot!.. ur review made me smile :D

myroo: Thankyou! :)

Harman: Thankxiee...! The request you gave in my OS, I am writing a update for it. Jus for you. You will get it soon!

Emily: Thankyou!.. Yeah aage bahot kuch hone wala hai!.. Keep reading :)

Alita Elli: Thankyou!

AARVI: Thankyou!.. I have already published the OS. U can have a look. :)

piu: Thankyou!

mowmita: Thankyou!

Shree rajvi: Thankyou! :)

ishika: Hy!.. I am fine! :) How abt u? Thankyou! :)

Rajvigirl: Thankyou!

Ananya Gautam: Thankyou!

kriti: thankyou!

pari: thankyou!

nehabarve01: Thankyouu! :)

loveabhi: Thankyou!

Thankyou to all guests!...

**Lastly Read and Review. **


	5. Stupid Pranks and His Care

**A/N: **Heyaa everyone! Thankyou for all reviews! Quick update this time :D

**. . . . . **

**My Love is Eternal **

**Chapter 5: Stupid Pranks and His Care**

* * *

After Rajat hears the scream, he gets worried.

**Rajat:** "Purvi?"

No reply came from her. He again called and looked for her in the nearby parking lot but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sweat drops came on his face even in cool blowing wind. He comes out and takes a glance through the ice-cream shop. Where the hell has she gone?

He look at the ocean water. It was calm and composed. The ocean seemed grey with moonlight reflecting on it. Soon He was on the rough sand walking and searching for her on the beach.

**Rajat** : "Purvi?"

A girl was looking keenly at him hiding behind a rock. She slowly walks towards him. Her foot hits a hard rockwhich breaks her nail and scratches her toes which bleed. blood drops fall on the sand but she lokks at the wound, smiles a bit and removes her samdals. She moves forward and keeps her palm and covered his eyes.

Rajat who now feels a soft hand touching his eyes and making darkness all around. He touches that hand, and she chuckles.

Her chuckle was enough for him to reconise who was she.

**Rajat:** Purvi!

He holds that hand, removes it and takes it in his and and then turns around towards her.

He could see her smiling and chuckling together. Moonlight enhanced her beauty.

"Purvi", he repeats.

Now she could see him getting serious. A frown was spread across his face.

**Purvi:** "sorry sir"

she looks at him, he looks back. Cute Eyelock.

Rajat comes out and gives her a sad smile. She looks at him with guilt.

She could understand that her little prank had great affect on him. Considers

He rubs off his tears quickly and drags her to the car. She with a sad face walks slowly with the slight pull rajat was giving. It didn't matter that he still held her hand while moving. She covers the distance at a point stops and bends down. He looks back to see what was she up for. She saw her picking his sandals. He looks at her confused. Then his eyes get the look of those blood drops which looked dew drops in moonlight. He then looks at her foot which was covered with blood now. He quickly asks what was that?

**Rajat:** "yeh kya hua hai?"

Purvi didn't reply and hung her head down. She tries to walk but he pulls her back and sits down, tying a handercheif on her wound. He quicky turns the sand on which blood droplets were placed. Then they moved forward. She could see those tears in his eys. He still held her hand and they walked and soon reach the parking. He sits and she stands too close to his seat outside. He gives a weak smile and leaves her hand. She walks over to sit on the seat next to him.

He looks at her and when he's sure she is seated comfortably, he starts the car and moved ahead. Silence was there in the car. Nobody wanted to speak. But Purvi now couldn't stop..

**Purvi:** "Sir?"

He didn't reply.

**Purvi:** "Rajat Sir?" she says while patting his arm.

**Rajat:** "Hmm..?"

**Purvi:** "I am Sorry"

He still didn't look at her and continues to drive withuout replying.

Purvi now thought that there's no benefit in talking to him as he's upset.

Soon they reach her house. Now he looks at her, signaling her to get out from the car as her house has come.

She smiles weakly while saying a "Thankyou".

Quickly He holds her wrist as she was going outside. She turns back and looks at him.

Rajat: Apna aur apne pair (foot) ka dhyan rakhna. (he speaks softly with immense care)

She nods with tears in her eyes. Both had tears w. He asks her to wait and he even too comes out of the car. Purvi stood hanging her head and Rajat stares at her.

"Aesa mazaak fir kabhi mat karna".. He speaks.

She looks at him and nods. " I am Sorry" she spaks in guilt.

He sighs.

**Purvi:** Appko bura laga Sir?

**Rajat: ***sigh* Kya lagta hai? Mein janta hu yeh CID ki duty unsafe hai, par yehi meri family hai. Tum saare meri life mein sabse zayada importance rakhte ho aur agar mere wahan hote tumhe koi le jaat aur tumhe kuch bhi ho jaata toh kya mein apne aap ko maaf kar paata? Purvi Mazak apni jagah hota hai :( .

Purvi looks at him guiltily.

Rajat extends his hand and wipes off her ters.

**Rajat** (smiling): "Purvi, jo ho gya so ho gya. Ab tum khush ho jao aur aasu maaat bahana."

She looks at him now smiling and nodding.

Rajat turns to leave while murmuring a "Good Night" to her.

"Rukiye" She calls him.

He turns and raises his eyebrow.

**Purvi:** "aaye hein toh khana khake jaana.."

He thinks to refuse first but now how can he miss the opportunity to eat with her. He agrees the invitatation with a smile. They enter inside and she asks him to sit and offers him water. He takes it and when she turns to move towards the kitchen, he speaks.

**Rajat:** "ek minute"

Purvi stops to ask the reason.

**Rajat:** "First Aid box laana please"

Purvi quietly goes to get it he takes it and asks her to sit.

Purvi sits and removes that hanky with was fully red with blood. She opens the box to bandage her wound herself but

**Rajat:** "Apna paer upar rakho."

Purvi nods in no.

**Purvi:** "Nahi mein apne aap kar lungi."

But now he holds her leg and puts in on the sofa . He takes out cotton to clean the wound with medidicne.

Purvi closes her eyes as she knew it will pain like hell.

As he touches it but instantly she holds his hand.

**Purvi:** " nahi sir, jalega ".

He smiles as he too knew it pains.

**Purvi** (innocently): " dheere se lagana please"

He nods. She was still holiding his hand. he liked it. He carefully cleans the wound. She bears the pain. He looked at her and could see that she was bearing the pain.

He carefully bandaged the wound and and after everything was done, she falls on the sofa as now she couldn't bear anymore pain.

**rajat:** "Theek ho?"

**Purvi:** "Nahi"

He feels bad but she gets up to cook food.

**Rajat:** "Chup chap baith jao."

Then he makes a call to order food. The ordered food arrived and they enjoyed the dinner together.

Both had a contented smile on their face. Now he takes leave.

She comes out and waves him bye.

**Purvi:"** Jab aap pohonch jaae toh phone karna?"

He nods and smiles seeing her caring for him like a mother. Purvi smiles while entering her house. She was feeling something different. Something pleasant. Something which made her feel wonderful.

**Night,** (12:00 a.m.)

.Rajat's phone rang out of a sudden.

He looks at the caller's name sleepily and jumps on the bed as he sees he has got a call from Purvi.

**Rajat:** "Haan Purvi?"

**Purvi:** "Aap kahan par hein?"

**Rajat:** "ghar par.."

**Purvi:** "Fir theek hai. Sorry disturb kiya. soo rahe honge. Sorry sir."

**Rajat:** "Disturb kar hi diya hai toh ab kya"

**Purvi:** "firse so . Good morning."

**Rajat:** "Kya?"

**Purvi:** "12:00 baj gaye. Subah ho gayi hai."

**Rajat:** "Oh accha"

He smiles while saying a bye. She too smiles while holding the call.

After a while of thinking, he realises why she called? She had asked her to call after he gets home but he had forgotton but she cared for him, she even called at midnight to know if he was safe.

**Rajat:** "Purvi bhi na" smiles to himself.

Purvi was smiling and she slept while Rajat too slept

* * *

**A/n: **Stupid chapter, nothing more worse I know. Please cooperate, will update soon.

adk, vismaya, parise22, Aarvi, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, pari, loveabhi, nehabarve01, ishika, crazyforpurvi, Alita Elli, Shweta, Harman, Shree, duo angel , Khushi Mehta, kriti, : Thankyou! :)

Guests: Thankyouu!

Katly: Thankyou dear!

jyothi teku: Thankyou! :)

Sarru: Thankxx a lot :D

**Love,  
Navya xoxo**


	6. Getting Closer

**A/N: **Heyy, new chapter finally. Hope you enjoy.

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter 6: Getting Closer.**

**. . . . **

**Bureau:**

Purvi enters the bureau, looking perfect as usual. She wishes everyone but then she sees Rajat, talking on his mobile and checking a file simultaneously. She blushes a bit and smiles big, she last nights event made him more special for her. Just then Vineet sees her in an ocean of thoughts and smiling.

**Vineet:** P"urvi? kahan khoi hui ho?"

**Purvi**: "wo.. kahin nhi bas Monster ko lene jaa rahi hun"

**Vineet:** "Haan haan jao." Laughs, purvi joins in.

**Rajat:** "Yahan bureau mein koi monster bhi hai kya?"

A confused Rajat asks.

Purvi turns and finds Rajat standing just behind her. Both the eyes meet and the yesterday night happening flashed in both the minds. She blushes and keeps her head down, Vineet interrupts while holding a case file.

**Vineet:** "Purvi? Yeh le.. tere liye mein hi monster utha laaya."

But he sees that Rajvi are lost in some other world. He smiled seeing them.

**Vineet:** "Purviii"

Purvi comes out and looks at Vineet, who gives her a file. Purvi quickly moves towards her seat, seeing Vineet's wicked smile. Rajat still stands there,his phone was ringing but he couldn't hear that.

**Vineet:** "Rajat Sir aapka phone baj raha hai."

Vineet says calmly.

Rajat shakes his head a bit, takes out his mobile and moves in a different direction. Vineet smiles wickedly, something cooking up in his mind. The day goes away solving a murder case.

**. . . .**

**Later that day, Parking slot:**

Vineet sees Purvi talking to Rajat.

**Vineet:** "Pari"

Purvi looks at Vineet. Vineet comes closer to RajVi.

**Vineet:** "Pari aaj chal mere saath"

**Purvi:** "okay Vinie, Rajat Sir hum please kal chale please?"

This indicates Vineet that Rajvi were planning something, but he still takes Purvi with him.

**Vineet's Car:**

**Vineet:** "Pari? Kitne dino baad tu mere saath kahin chal rahi hai."

Purvi nods while smiling. She anyways was happy to be with him.

**Vineet:** "Pari? Rajat sir aur tum kahin jaa rahe the?"

**Purvi:** "haan. Hum wo Ice-cream parlour jaa rahe the."

**Vineet:** "Kyu? Koi occasion jo Rajat sir bhi aaj tere saath chal rahe the."

**Purvi:** " wo toh pichle kitne dino se mere saath chal rahe hein."

**Vineet:"**Oh accha"

Vineet now takes Purvi to the roadside stalls, which was the usual place of their hangout.

**Rajat** passed nearby those stalls, and sees Vineet and Purvi enjoying the cool blowing breeze. Jealously hits him as he sees Vineet feeding Purvi and she too does the same. The quickly drives away, nodding his head. He plans something.

Here, Vineet and Purvi enjoy together after a long time and return to their homes.

**Night, 11:05 p.m.**

Rajat was climbing a tree with one hand. His other hand was busy holding a packet. Well, it wasn't a big deal for a CID officer to climb the tree with some precious material in other hand.

As soon as he reaches the destined point, he carefully sits on a branch, putting one of his foot on the edge of a window and then slowly hoping inside the house.

He takes a sigh of relief as he checks the room, which was empty. He slowly tip-toes down stairs and hides himself behind a almirah. He peeps out and got stunned, how can someone be so beautiful? He rubs his eyes to check if he wasn't dreaming.

Off course, he had gone to Purvi's house but was she Purvi or a Fairy? Her natural beauty was angelic. Though she sat on the sofa in a track pant and t-shirt but she was looking heavenly, for him atleast.

He moves out, and stands behind her, fist keeping the packet on the table.

**Rajat:** "ahem?"

Purvi jumps and stands up on the sofa. Her eyes widen as she sees Rajat just behind her.

**Purvi:** "Rajat Sir, aap yahan kya kar rahein hein?"

**Rajat(innocently):** "Sorry Purvi. Choro ki tarah aaya hu bina bataye, aur upar se itni raat ko par kya karu ab toh Ice-cream khane ki aadat daal di tumne mujhe."

Purvi couldn't help smiling. She jumps down the sofa and moves towards the fridge but a chair sticks in her foot and she fells down, hitting the hard floor. Rajat rushed but was late. Purvi gets up, who was helped by Rajat .

**Purvi:** "sorry sir, wo mein thoda jaldi mein thi."

**Rajat:** "Kahin lagi toh nahi na?"

Purvi nods in no and moves towards the fridge.

**Purvi:** Sir, sorry Ice cream ka stock over hai"

**Rajat:** "Mein laya hu naya stock"

He hands the ice-cream to Purvi. Purvi opens it to see various cups of all ice-cream flavours.

**Purvi:** "Itne saare flavours/"

**Rajat:** "Kya pata tumhe konsa pasand aaye?"

Purvi smiles at him.

**Purvi:** "Kyu na saaro ko ek saath mix kar de?"

Rajat chuckles and nods.

Purvi moves towards the kitchen while Rajat stands behind her, which she didn't knew. As soon as Purvi turns to take bowl for mixing, she bumps with Rajat who stood just behind her. She gets slipped again, but Rajat held her this time. But Purvi was a bit more unstable, which makes even Rajat falls but he turns and falls first with Purvi over him.

Her head bangs on his chest but the moment makes him forget the pain. Her trembling hands holds his shirt tight. His hands hold her from the waist. Purvi at first was scared but then she turned tomato red, realizing the situation. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even had the courage to look up, to look up to see if he was fine. She couldn't even get up.

Rajat smiled big at first but then his mind understands 'her' situation. He slowly moves, Purvi too moves, and soon both of them get up.

Purvi didn't even look up. She quickly moves into the kitchen, Rajat goes to the drawing room. He sits down on the sofa, ruffling his hair. While he could clearly see from the window, that Purvi was swallowing water quickly. He chuckles, looking at her nervous face.

**Purvi POV: "**Oh god, yeh kya hogaya humare mein bahar kaisey jaaun?"

Purvi lost in thoughts, mixes the ice-cream in two bowls. She puts in two spoons and moves out slowly.

As Rajat hears the footsteps, He looks up and both the eyes meet. A cute eye-contact takes place when Purvi extends her hand, giving him the bowl.

**Purvi:** "I am sorry sir. Aapko lagi toh nahi?"

says almost murmuring,

"nahi, it's okay Purvi" **Rajat** replies.

Purvi smiles a little sits down opposite to him.

They both finish their ice-creams and after wishing Purvi a Good night, Rajat leaves for his house.

It was almost 12 now, but Purvi couldn't sleep. Something disturbed her the whole night. She gets up to call someone.

* * *

**A/N: **Stupid, Stupid chapter I know :P Bear please, couldn't think of anything more in this.

Thankyou to all those who appreciated and reviewed the last chapter.

nehabarve01, shilpa patte 1, Khushi Mehta, Rajvigirl, adk, duo angel, monika, loveabhi, Alita Elli, Harman, jyothi teku, : Thankyouu so much! :D :*

Katly: Thankyouu soo much! Love ya too! hugs:*

Sarru: Thankyouuu! Love ya too! :D

Guest NL: You still have to wait for Purvi's realization ;) The story has a lot more. Thankyou! :)

AbhiSrk-ian: Thankyou! Glad you liked it :) Love ya too :* Well, yes Dareya I won't included in this story coz It's only "RAJVI"! :D :*

Sorry if missed anyone!

**Thankyou for Reading.**


	7. Besides You, Always

**A/N: Hey there! **the update is here,

BUT I may tell you that this story won't be updated in Future. But why?

I am tired completely, for whom do I write, I write for you all, but I get nothing in return. All I ask is a Review, a single word suffices, but you just read and leave without even bothering about the writer. So, as I decide- No update from now. Only condition is- Review, If you do it this time, I'll update :) If you don't, bid a goodbye to this fiction.

I know I am RUDE, completely rude but I cannot help my situation.

P.S: Update is only dedicated to last chapter reviewers. Thankyou so much for your support, I love you all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**My Love is Eternal **

**Chapter 7: Besides you, Always.**

At night Purvi called someone,

"Hello, Mein Purvi bol rahi hu."

"Kya Purvi? itni raat ko kyu pareshaan kar rahi hai?"** Vineet **replies sleepily.

"Yaar Vinie mein bore ho rahi hu."

" Toh hoti reh, Bye"

" Sun toh Vinie, plzz."

" Chal bol"

" Tu mere ghar aaja, please"

She sobs for a second, yet Vineet feels the emotion in her voice and jumps out of bed.

" Ruk Purvi, aa raha hun"

He held the call.

**Purvi** went down and saw a wall hanging and started to cry bitterly. Soon Vineet comes and found the door open and he enters inside.

He finds Purvi crying sitting on the sofa.

**Vineet:** "Kyaa hua Pari?"

He runs to her.

Purvi didn't respond. Vineet sits besides her and tries to console her. After a while,

**Purvi:** "Vineet?"

**Vineet:** "haan, kya hua bata?"

**Purvi:** "Vineet aaj mummy papa ki 25th anniversary hoti agar wo yahan hotey toh, lekin wo nahi hein mere liye yahan par. ab mein kya Karun Vineet?"

She holds a photograph with little Purvi sitting in the middle and her mom and dad cutting a anniversary cake.

Vineet hugs her quickly and she holds him tight. Crying out her pain.

**Vineet:** "Purvi,dont cry. wo jahan bhi honegey tereko khush dekhna chahte hongey. Shh"

After some time, purvi stops to cry. Vineet asks her to sleep now.

**Purvi:** "Vineet, mein aaj bureau nahi aaungi. mujhe kuch derr akele rehna hai please"

**Vineet:** "Theek hai Pari, kaho toh mein bhi chutti lelu."

**Purvi:** "Nahi Vinie, tu ja,Byee aur haan Thankyou, itni raat ko yahan aane ke liye."

Vineet smiles and asks her to smile too and she smiles. Vineet leaves. And Purvi sleeps.

* * *

**Next Morning- Bureau**

Vineet informs ACP that Purvi wanted a leave, and he did tell the reason too. Everyone hearing it became shocked. Rajat was the one in deep shock and very very sorry for her, but Vineet tells everyone that she if fine now so everyone gives a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a case was reported and it takes the whole day getting solved.

**Late evening:**

**Vineet: "**Rajat Sir? Kya aap please mere liye Purvi se mil lenge, kyuki aap uske ghar ke paas rehte hein na? Mujhe kahin jaana hai. Please Sir?"

ACP too says Rajat to go for the same reason that he lived nearby Purvi's house but Vineet said it intentionally as he noticed Rajat worried the whole day.

Rajat was happy to meet Purvi but was very worried for her.

**. . . .**

**Purvi's house:**

Rajat reaches there and rings the door bell. he waited but she didn't open. After waiting for around 10-15 mins and ringing the bell many times, Purvi came to open he door. Her condition shocked Rajat.

She looked too weak and feeble. her voice was stammering. Her face was very pale and whole body was shivering and trembling.

**Purvi (very slowly):** "a-aa-aaiye R-ra-raja-rajat s-s-sir.."

**Rajat** in a shocked voice-

" Yeh kya hua hai tumhe Purvi? Kya hua haan? Yeh haal kaise hua tumhara?"

He was too worried. But before she could answer, she fell on him and fainted.

**Rajat:** "Purvi? Purvi? Oh god yeh toh behosh ho gayii.."

He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the nearby sofa, brought a blanket from the nearby room and covered her. He called the doctor too.

Soon the doctor arrived and checked her, the doctor told that Purvi was dehydrated, maybe because she cried too much, and it seems she hasn't eaten anything. The doctor told Rajat that she will soon be conscious and to make her drink water and eat something immediately and the doctor left.

Rajat sat beside her, looking very worried. He couldn't see her in such a state. He holds her hand and speaks,

" Yeh tumne apna kaisa haal bna liya hai Purvi? Mein tumhe aese nahi dekh sakta."

Very soon, Purvi's hand makes movement and her eyes blink. She gets conscious and sees Rajat just sitting nearby with care on his face.

Purvi tries to get up but wasn't able to as she was too weak, Rajat quickly gets up and holds one of her hand and helps her sit. He then brings a glass of water.

**Rajat**: "Yeh lo Purvi, paani piyo.

He forwarded his hand to give her the glass. Purvi slowly moves her trembling hand forward and takes the glass but it seems to heavy and fell on the ground. She first looked at the fallen glass and then at Rajat who with care picks up the glass and then brings another half-filled glass of freshwater for her but suddenly slips on the fallen water and falls over her.

Purvi was already weak, and his sudden fall over her makes her scream and almost cry out of pain.

Rajat quickly gets up and glances at the hurt and red-faced Purvi, he felt really bad for her.

**"**I am very sorry Purvi wo paani ki wajah se".

Now he carefully, holds the glass and helps her in drinking the water. She gets some energy with the water. Rajat thought that he should clean the fallen water but how?

**"**Purvi yeh gira hua paani kaise saaf karu?"

Purvi gets up carefully and mumbles,

**" **Sir aap rehne dijiye, mein kar lungi''**.**

She goes in and brings a duster and quickly cleans up the water.

**Rajat:** "Purvi, tum pagal toh nahi hogayi ho, tumhein apna khayal rakhna chahiye"

Purvi looks up but didn't respond.

Rajat continues,

" Aur subah se na paani piya na khana khaaya? tumhein apni parvah nahi hai par dusro ko hai tumhari parvah samjhi tum?"

Care clearly reflects his face and she read it clearly. Tears again started to form in her eyes which fell drop by drop.

**Rajat:** "Bas karjao ab Purvi"

Purvi sobs, and her holds her from her shoulders.

"Purvi, tum chup hojao ab. mein tumhein ab aur rota hua nah idekh sakta, I-I mean tumhare mummy papa tumhein aese rota hua nahi dekhkna chahengey, tumhein kabhi bhi koi problem ho toh tum mere paas aa sakti ho Purvi"

Purvi still sobs but silently, hanging her head down.

Before he could continue Purvi hugs her tight, smiling to get such support from him, he too hugs her back as he hears her sobs getting stopped. Rajat pats her head.

**Purvi:** "Thankyou sir, aap- aap bohot acche hein"

They separate from the hug.

**Rajat:** "Chalo Purvi ab tum khana kha lo. tumne subah se kuch nhi khaaya"

Purvi thinks that there is nothing to eat as she hasn't cooked anything. Then she says,

**" **Sir, par abhi toh Ice-cream time hai na?"

Rajat smiles and nods.

**Rajat:** "Toh chalo."

Both of them get into Rajat's car but Rajat takes her to a restaurant,

**Rajat:"** Pehle khaana kha lo Purvi"

Purvi looks at him wondering how did he get to know that but she is happy seeing him caring for her so much.

Soon, both are sitting inside the restaurant. They ate dinner and came out, before entering the car Rajat went into deep thinking.

**Purvi:** "Ab aap kya soch rahe hein Sir? Chalna nahi hai?"

Rajat comes back to the world and starts the car and they move to the Ice-cream shop.

Purvi was having a happy feeling being with Rajat, who cared for her so much.

Soon, they were over with having delicious ice-cream.

They again sat into the car, rajat was driving sub-consciously.

Suddenly a truck comes in front, Purvi notices it while Rajat didn't.

**Purvi:** 'arey, Rajat Sir? d-dekhiye"

Purvi just then using her CID skills, leans and puts her hands over Rajat's hands and turns the steering quickly, saving both of them from the big disaster.

Rajat observes the whole thing silently.

**Rajat**: "Thankgod! Purvi tumne bacha liya. Varna hum dono marte aaj."

**Purvi: *Sigh*:** Kahan dhyaan hai aapka Sir?

**Rajat: "**shayad tumpar**"**

**Purvi**: Kuch kaha aapne?

**Rajat:** "Nahi nahi.. maine toh kuch nahi kaha."

Rajat turns on the radio,

**_kaho na kaho,_**  
**_yeh aankhen bolti hain _**  
**_o sanam o sanam o mere sanam _**  
**_mohabbat k safar main yeh sahaara hai_**  
**_wafa k saahilon ka yeh kinaara hai._**

Purvi rests her head on the window pane.  
Rajat drives carefully now enjoying the music.  
Both were silent. But their hearts were pouring out love for one-another.  
Rajat knew it but Purvi was still unaware.  
Rajat was determined to make her realize her love for him.

**_baadlon se oonchi uraan unki_**  
**_sab se alag pehchaan unki _**  
**_unse hai pyaar ki kahaani mansoob_**  
**_aati jaati saanson ki rawaani mansoob_**

**_baadlon se oonchi uraan unki_**  
**_sab se alag pehchaan unki _**  
**_unse hai pyaar ki kahaani mansoob_**  
**_aati jaati saanson ki rawaani mansoob_**

_Both were happy to be around each other._

But before the song ended, they reached Purvi's home. Purvi gets down smiling.

**Purvi:** Thankyou sir. Good Night.

**Rajat:** Good Night Purvi. Apna khayal rakhna.

Purvi smiles. Rajat smiles in return.

Rajat starts his car and drives smiling. Purvi stood there smiling till his car was out of her sight and then she moves inside.

_**Night- 10:50**_

Purvi was ready to sleep. She lies down on her bed and kept smiling remembering todays moments, Rajat coming to her house, his sudden shock to see her weak state, falling on her by slipping on water, his words to console her, hugging him, his smile and the most important his care, how can she forget all these?

"wo kitna pyaar kartein hein tujhse" her **conscience** spoke.

"aesa nahi hai" her **mind** fought back.

"kab tak sach se bhagogi?" her **moral** spoke again.

"pata nahi"

Purvi shut her eyes tight and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thankyou so much for reading, though it was not a great chapter, hope it was okay.

maybe this becomes the end of this fiction. Review is the solution, I'll update if you review.

Thankyou very much to all who review, who reviewed in the previous chapter and to all those who are reviewing from the start of this fic.

**Regards  
Navya.**


	8. First Official Date

**A/N: **Hey there, I am so glad to have some loyal readers here, thankyou so much guys, Hope you enjoy reading, Long update to thankyou all for being loyal to this story :)

* * *

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter8: First Official Date**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Rajat enters the Bureau, admiring yesterday night. All that great time with Purvi was running in his mind but still he was worried for her health. He really hoped she is fine now and will come to the Bureau today.

He was just thinking all this when Purvi arrived, he looked at her but she was busy talking to others. She was greeted by everyone and was asked about her health. Soon, she grabs her incomplete file and moves towards her desk but in between she met him, a irresistible smile curled up her lips. He too smiled back.

**Rajat:** "Purvi ab toh tum thik hona?"

**Purvi** **(**Gazing towards her file**):** "Jee Sir.." she remembers yesterday evening.

Rajat smiled.

Much to their bad luck, just then a case arrives and they are off to solve it.

**. . .**

**. . . **

**Lunch Break:**

Purvi was sitting in the cafeteria, lost in some thoughts.

Purvi comes out of her pool of thoughts hearing HIS voice.

"Purvi? Purvi? Suno? Purvi**"** He said.

Purvi stands up in hurry, a smile took her lips. Seeing her smile he smiled wider.

**"**Ji Rajat Sir, boliye**?"** she asks in a hurry, thinking if she smiled at the wrong time.

**" **Purvi.. wo.. wo. Mein kya bolne laga tha**?"** Rajat scratches his forehead, smiling inside. He got insane seeing her pretty smile.

Purvi laughs under her throat.

**" **Oh haann.. Purvi tumhe Abhijeet sir ne bulaya tha**."** Rajat says ruffling his hair.

Purvi nods and leaves smilingly. Oh! How wonderful is he? Purvi thinks while leaving to meet abhijit.

**. . . . **

**Early Afternoon:**

Purvi gets a call from a private number.

_.."Hello, Inspector Purvi.."_

_"Hello Purvi ji kaisi hein aap?"_

_.."Ji Aap Kon bol rahe hein?"_

_"Pehchana nahi? Chaliye kuch nahi hota. Jaldi mulakaat hogi." _

_.."Mein kuch samjhi nahi.."_

_"Aww.. Pyaari Purvi, don't worry. Mein jaldi aaunga samjhane." _

The Call ended.

Purvi thought it was just a prank by someone, so she continued with the case.

**Later During the Case:**

Abhijit, Vineet and Rajvi were together investigating. Searching for evidences they were divided into teams. To rajat's luck, Abhi went off with Vineet.

Purvi and Rajat walked along the roadside, showing photographs and asking whereabouts. Soon, even Rajvi divided for better investigation. After a while Purvi got a evidence and moved towards Rajat's side, where she finds him buying a rose.

She gets confused why is he buying flowers during investigation? He comes to her, with a rose in his hand.

**Purvi:** "Sir aapne rose kyu liya?

**Rajat:** "umm.. accha laga isliye le liya."

Purvi gets confused. Rajat sir is kinda romantic, she thinks.

After a while,

**Rajat:** "Tumhare liye..

Purvi is shocked when she finds Rajat giving out that rose to her. She was happy with such a sweet gesture from him.

**Purvi:** "Thankyou Sir." accepts the rose, with a little smile and blush on her face

Rajat smiled and stared at the beauty.

Soon, collecting more evidences. Abhijeet-Vineet and Rajvi meet at the decided spot.

Abhijit spots the rose in Purvi's hand.

**Abhijeet:** "Purvi yeh rose? ( Gives a confused expression)

Purvi suddenly gets confused and shocked, Whether she should tell the truth or hide it? Rajat was also shocked.

**Purvi:** "woo..actually Sir.. Mujhe yeh accha laga isiliye le liya.

Rajat sighs and laughs under his throat. Abhijeet was dismissed while Vineet looked suspicious, he gave Purvi a " Really?" look. Purvi was shocked suddenly, when she looked at the suspicious Vineet. She nods innocently to convince him but Vineet wasn't convinced yet but they drive off. Vineet planned to ask her afterwards.

The case was easily solved till, mid-evening, officers were asked to make reports and then leave.

Vineet completes the assigned work quickly, and then goes to Purvi.

**Vineet** (Sitting beside Purvi): "Purvi wo rose dikhana.., kitna beautiful tha wo"

Purvi becomes shocked again but she tries to keep that expression off her face.

Purvi slowly takes out the rose out from her desk and slowly gave it to Vineet.

**Vineet:** "Yeh tujhe Rajat Sir ne diya hai na?"

**Purvi** (Nervous): "Nahi.." She answers precisely

**Vineet** (smiles naughtily), **(pov):** "Purvi itni jaldi nahi manegi.. ab toh ek hi raasta bacha hai."

**Vineet:** "Theek hai, fir kha Rajat Sir ki kasam ki yeh rose tune khud kharida hai."

Purvi who believed in all this was left with no words.

**Purvi:** "Nahi, tu yahan se jaa-"

**Vineet:** "Ahaa toh matlab ye rose unhone hi diya hai varnaa..."

**Purvi** (slowly): "Haann yaar diya hai. Bas ab khush?"

**Vineet** smiles naughtily.: "Ab aai na purvi pahad ke neeche."

**Purvi:** "hogaya na tera, ab jaa"

**Vineet:** (Laughs)

She laughs too, thanking God that the topic has changed.

**Vineet:** "Purvi yaarr.. tujhe Rajat sir ne rose diya.. I mean how romantic?" (Smile)

**Purvi** blushes a bit: Shut up Vineet!

**Vineet:** "Yeh bta kyu diya unhone rose? aaj tera bday hai?"

**Purvi:** "Mujhe kya pta?"

**Vineet:** "accha.. aur tune kyu accept kiya?"

**Purvi:** "mujhe nahi pata Vineet, shut up and go away"

**Vineet:** "kya yahi pyaar hai, han yhi pyaar hai" sings dreamily.

**Purvi:** "Vineet, have you lost your mind" hits his arm.

**Vineet**:"haan yahi pyaar hai" continue singing.

Vineet leaves with a naughty smile and a teasing look.

Purvi glances at Rajat and finds him already looking at her. Her heart skips a beat and she looks away thinking Was She Indeed In Love?

Soon, everybody completed their work and started to leave. Rajat thought, it would be a great chance to ask Purvi for a dinner. So he goes of to ask for it, preparing himself.

. . . . .

**Parking:**

Purvi was walking along the line of cars parked, very slowly. Thinking about those accidents of today- Rajat giving out a rose, Vineet explaning and then Rajat staring. She was confused. Suddenly, she hears footsteps, she looked around and found Rajat walking some steps ahead.

"Why didnt he notice her? Why dint he ask for going to the ice-cream shop?" She wonders.

Suddenly again as she looks, he has disappeared. What? Where did he go? She feels a tap on her shoulder, she looks back and finds him smiling.

**Rajat:** "Purvi.."

**Purvi:** "jee Sir?"

**Rajat:** "Sorry wo.. aaj mein.. tumhare saath ice-cream shop nahi chal paunga."

The playful smile turned into a sad one.. And sheer disappointment reflected her eyes. Rajat laughs under his throat seeing her disappointed.

Purvi walks off, towards her car and drives off. Rajat looks at the going Purvi. He smiled inwardly but feels bad for disappointing her. He too gets off.

Purvi feels lonely, she has been enjoying Rajat's company to the ice-cream parlor, so she decides not to go today. She goes to her home directly.

**. . . .**

**a while later:**

Purvi gets a call from Rajat. She smiles while picking it up.

"Hello Purvi?"

"Jee sir, Boliye"

"Um.. Wo mein keh reha tha.. ki.. Kya tum free ho?"

"Jee Sir, Kyu?"

" Wo.. Aaj hum Ice-cream shop tak toh nahi jaa paye par phir ab toh tum bhi free ho mein bhi free hu.. Toh tum ab chalogi? Mere saath?"

Purvi hesitates.

" Wo.. um.. Thik hai Sir.. chaliye" She agrees somehow.

**Rajat's Side:**

He was hell exited. He goes in to quickly take a shower and then he wears his best shirts and trousers. He needs to look his best of course.

**Purvi's Side:**

She was nervous. she has been to places with him and other guys as well but this was something different. She should not forget that he's her senior at first, Then friend. then she got confused whether she should get dressed in formals or informal.

Its better to get in informal, she thought. They are not on duty as such. She smiles and wore a blue Kurti with jeans and left those hair open with the front hair tucked with a pin. She wore simple yet was looking beautiful. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly. Nervousness was still running inside her

Suddenly, the door bell rang. She knew it's him. Her heart started to thud inside her, she was trying to control herself and gather courage to face him this way.

She took small steps and finally reached the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood there smiling, her heart skipped a few beats.

He admired her, she's looking pretty. He complimented her in his thoughts. she somehow welcomed him inside, but he refused.

"Hum chalte hein Purvi".

Purvi nodded and took out her house keys, he moved outside ruffling his hair. She quickly locked the house and sat inside his car. After seeing her settled, he started his car.

There was an unwanted silence, because this was looking so official. they have been going here and there but informally and she thought this one to be formal.

She didn't ask where they were going. She just kept quite and sat still. he thought what to speak? So he preferred to be quite till they reach. They reached a restaurant, she silently went outside and waited for him to park the car. They silently went inside and took an table, Now he wondered why the chirpy Purvi is so quite?

" Purvi? Mon vrat rakha hai kya?'

His words were enough to turn the tables. The akward environment turned into a happy one. she smiled and started to talk

" Nahi sir.. bas aese hi".

"Acccha"

"Waise hum yahan kyu aaye hein?" She asks glancing around.

" Kyu? nahi aana chahiye tha?"

" Nahi.. Wo toh mein bas aese hi bol rahi thi" She smiles innocently.

He smiles back.

" You look Pretty" he compliments smilingly.

" Thankyou Sir" She thanks him kind of nervously.

" Kya khaogi?"

"Kuch bhi"

Rajat glances at the menu and orders some food. They quickly finish of eating. Purvi looks outside from the window, some distance away.

She is amazed to the beautiful sea side.

"Rajat Sir?"

"Haan?"

" Aapne wo wali table kyu nahi li?"

"Konsi waali?" he wonders what she's up to.

" Kitna accha scene hai.."

" Arey wah!.. Mein toh phle kabhi notice nahi kiya.." He exclaims. " Chalo kuch nahi hota.. Next time" He smiles.

She wonders whether he's fixing their next date here? Date? What? Is it a Date? Yes it is. She smiles nervously to herself.

**Their First Official Date.** She smiles a little again.

"Chale?" He brings her out of trance.

"Hmm.. Chaliye"

Rajat happily gets up and they drive off. She is happy as they were going to the ice-cream shop. She smiles big. He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and smiles to himself. they reach their soon. The weather was pleasant, so Purvi thought its better to be outside. Running outside, she slips but to her luck, she is held by Rajat. A cute eye lock takes place but they come back as Purvi realizes that her ice-cream has fallen all over her dress.

She looks at her dress and then at Rajat. It was her favorite kurti, tears form in her eyes. Rajat is sad to see her that way. He gobbles up his ice-cream at a go and runs inside to get her another one. Coming out, he sees her trying to clean her kurti. He goes to her and hands her the ice-cream. She looks at him confused. She turns tomato red suddenly, when he lifts her up a little and makes her sit on the car's bonnet.

He takes his handkerchief out and cleans her dress up. She sits straight, still baffled. Then he looks at her with a loving smirk. She was sitting with a child like look and her mouth open.

" ab toh khaa lo, warna yeh bhi pigal kar gir jaegi" He grins. She smiles a little, unable to believe what he did.

After she has finished, they drive off to her home.

"Good Night Sir" She smiles at him while leaving.

"Good Night Purvi, Take care" He smiles back.

She goes inside waving him a bye. Rajat goes off to his home, remembering the beautiful evening.

**. . . **

**Purvi's Side:**

She was smiling all the way, stuffing another piece of ice cream in her mouth. She remembers all those beautiful moments with him. She keeps her ice-cream away and hugs a cushion kept nearby. Cuddling with it she murmurs **"**Rajat Sir, I love you so much"

**. . . . .**

* * *

**A****/n:** Hope this was good, I have put in so much of hard work. Please review. and yea, I am sorry for being so rude in the last chapter.

A special thankyou to those who gave me real encouragement:

_Harman: Thankyou! :') I will always write for you guys! :') Thankyou soo much!_

_Monika: Thankyou dear! Wont stop writng till the tym u ppl r dere for me :D_

_Topaz 007: Thankyou! I know i was being unfair but now, i wont be, will be updating for those who read :D_

_Purple Asus: Thankyou very much! :D_

_nehabarve01: Thankyou! It's ok.. I will jus check whether they r visible or not :)_

_redrosses22: Thankyou very much dear! _

_JannatFairy: Thankyou!_

_saney: Welcome to ff! Hope you have a gr8 time at ff! Thankyou!_

_bshreena: Well, hope you would review from now. Thankyou for reading!_

_Guest NL: Thankyou very much! _

_Khushi,: Thankyou!_

_ parise 22: Thankyou!_

_crazyforpurvi: Thankyou :) _

_Ravigirl: Thankyou!_

_ pari: Thankyou!_

_ Muttaqui, Islamabad, Pakistan: Thankyou!_

_ Anubhab mondal: Thankyou!_

_ Nandu: Thankyou!_

_ Piya: Thankyou!_

_adk: Thankyou!_

_Mano: Thankyou! Par actually mujhe aapke review ki last kuch words samajh mein nahi aaye. Sorry! Will you clear them out?_

_All the guests: A big Thankyou to everyone! :) Luv you all :D :*_

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading.  
Love xoxo  
Navya **


	9. Misunderstandings, Insecurity and?

**A/N_: _**Sorry for being so late. I hope you'd cooperate :) thankyou so much for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**My Love is Eternal **  
**Chapter 9: Misunderstandings, Insecurity and?**

**. . . . **

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Purvi wakes up and smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. She couldn't be so happy, Rajat had been making her feel so special. The feeling of love arousing within herself was making her feel special and pampered. But, does he Love her too? Or It's just friendship or care which he has been possessing? Even if no, She'll make him fall for her.

That would be so interesting, she thinks. But what if he's into someone else? No.. he won't be. She feels as if insecurity is rising into her.

She gets ready and makes her way to the bureau, with a irresistible smile across her lips. She is just too eager to see him now and finally he's there, she just looks at him with a huge smile. His eyes too find their way to glance at her, as soon as he looks at her she turns her gaze towards the table with a little smile and a little blush.

He smiles to himself and then greets and is greeted, He's also supposed to get greetings from her. He goes by her table, she looks up to him and wishes him with a cute little smile. He is just lost into that beautiful smile, he just remembers yesterday's date which has been a huge success, but their beautiful moment is disturbed as a case arrives and they are off to solve it.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

The case was soon over, Vineet, Rajat and Purvi were in the same car, with Vineet behind the wheel.

Rajat was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about her.

Purvi was too lost, perhaps she was admiring the feeling of Love! such an incredible feeling.

" Pari?" Vineet suddenly shouted excitedly.

" Haan, k-kya hua tujhe?" **Purvi** replies.

Vineet takes Purvi outside. Rajat too comes out of the car. Vineet points something to Purvi and says. " Yaad hai wo jagah?" He questions.

"Haan.. Bohot acche se" Purvi smiles.

" Humari pehli Date thi wo" **Vineet** says naughtily. Purvi laughs while Vineet side hugs her.

Jealousy again powers Rajat, According to Vineet's statement. Purvi and Vineet dating each other, seriously?

**. . . . **

**A while later:**

Rajat was lost in serious thinking, What was happening? He was trying to make out a positive conclusion of Vineet's statement but wasn't able to. His tensed expressions were noted by Vineet.

" Sir.. Kya hua? Aap pareshaan lagte hein.?" He asked.

" Nahi.. Wo bas case ke baare mein soch raha tha." **Rajat** replied, trying to take that tensed expression off his face.

" Hmm.." Vineet continues driving.

Rajat thinks to confirm everything from Purvi today itself.

. . .

. . .

_**Bureau:**_

All officers were making reports and Rajat completed his quickly and then quietly approached Purvi.

**Rajat:** " Ahem!.. Purvi..?"

She looks at him first and smiles a little, " Jee Sir.."

" Wo.. puch raha tha ki..wo..Tum kya?"

" Mujhe samjh nahi aa raha Sir." She smiled.

" tum kya, I mean- Vineetaurtumrelationship, samjh jao na?"

" What?" **Purvi** was almost about scream but controls herself and speaks that is only audible to him, still smiling.

"haan, mean maine toh yunhi pucha Purvi, ek dost hone-" Rajat stops in between seeing her smiling, why on earth is she stupidly smiling?

" Nahi Sir, we are not." *Big Cute Smile*

Purvi suddenly catches Vineet eye who was smiling naughtily, she got his evil intension and blushed.

He wonders why did she just blushed and is smiling all the way? Maybe on Vineet's name? He quitely went away.

Purvi was confused but thought to sort out things later.

. . . . .

**Parking Lot:**

This was the official place of Rajvi meeting, Purvi wandered through the Parking searching for Rajat but din't find his car. Had he already gone? She too gets sad, afterall It would be the first day when she'll be with him after realising her love for him. She gets into her car and drives off.

_**Rajat's Car:**_

He was driving subconsciously, not knowing what to do.

" meri toh sab samjh ke bahar hai, kya horaha hai yeh?" he thinks to himself.

**. . . .**

**Somewhere in the City:**

A girl was kidnapped by some evil minded people. She was unconscious, so they brought her into consciousness by throwing ice-chilly water on her, the water was that cold that it could make anyone numb within seconds. But they dint care, the fire of revenge destroyed the humanity in them .

The head of the group laughed and took a injection to insert in. The girl cried and shouted for help, but of course she wasn't heard. She fought till she could, and as soon as they injection was dug into her delicate skin, the girl was sub-conscious, the injection took away her energy for shouting or fighting. Her body ached like anything.

The head, took a rope and started to beat the girl. Her blue shirt turned blood red at various spots.

**Team Member:** "Kyu Sir itni mehnat kar rahe hein, goli mariye aur udda dijiye..

**Boss: "**Chupkar! Isko tadpa tadpa kar marunga. Aese nhi.. "(He laughed evilly)"

The pain was felt by he girl, a drop of tear escaped her eyes. She sat helpless, just bearing the pain which the wounds gave her.

**Boss:** "Haann.. yahi dekhna chahta tha mein. Iske aansu.. hahahaha"

A team member, made a video of her abduction to send to her loved ones because he knew they'll cry seeing her tortured like this.

...

**Next Day: Bureau..**

Everyone was quietly working.. But Rajat was lost, In his own world. Suddenly, Vineet comes in..

**Vineet:** " Sir.. Yeh kisi ne CD bheji hai. ACP Sir ke naam se hai."

**Daya:** " Chalao Isko.."

Vineet puts the disk into the computer and everyone looks over it, and froze at their places.

_**~~ ..CLIFF HANGER.. ~~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Stupid boring chapter, I know. please bear this time. Things would take a different turn soon :) Stay Tuned.

_Anubhab Kavin Fan, Rajvigirl, Saney, Pari: Thankyou soo Much :D_

_Shrayu's Pari22: Thankss :*_

_Parise22: Hehehe Thankyou :)_

_Harman: The story hasn't ended.. Thankyou :D_

_crazyforpurvi, bshreena: Thankyou :D_

_Kuki: Aww.. Thankyou :D_

_Ishika: Thankyou :)_

_GuestNL: Thankss for ur support. Thankyou Soo Much!_

_Sadvirk, Monika: Thankyou.. :D_

_Thankyou All Guests.. Keep Reading and Reviewing :)_

**Thankyou for Reading. **

**Love xoxo  
Navya**


	10. We are in love, but where is she?

**A/N: **hey everyone, I believe this story has failed to arouse anymore interest in you all. A couple of chapters more and this is OVER.

**Warning:** Filler chapter. May seem boring,

**My love is Eternal**

**Chapter 10: We are in love but where is she?  
**

**. . . . .**

* * *

As the team saw the video, they were shocked. Such a horrible torture was done with their beloved **PURVI!** Unbelievable! But why was all this done?

_**ACP:**_ " Oh my God! Yeh kon kar raha hai aur kyu?"

But there came no response from anyone, All were silent and shocked.

Suddenly Daya noticed something, Purvi was trying to signal something even in this state. He asked Vineet to zoom at what she was aiming at.

**Abhijit:** " Arey yeh dekho, Bahar ek College hai. Jaldi chalo. Pata chal gaya yeh log kahan hein.."

Everyone quickly rushes out.

Rajat was all shocked, he couldn't bear all this. Vineet quickly arranged for a emergency ward in a hospital, they knew she needed quickest medication.

**Other Side:**

**Man:** "Purvi.. Ready?"

Purvi couldn't move but she knew that they'll come to rescue her soon. She dint reply to them.

**Man:** "Ruko.. Abhi nahi marunga tumhe. Tadpo tum.. ache se tadpo."

Suddenly, the door broke open.

Purvi looked at that side and saw her team, and smiled a little.

She didnt knew when the encounter started and she totally lost consciousness when something hard hit her head.

**Man**: "Sab gun neeche chod do, varnaaaa" Pointing gun at Purvi's head.

Suddenly they heard a shot, and the gun fell from the man's hand. All goons were caught, Pankaj and Nikhil took them away, Rest of the team surrounded her and patted her cheeks.

She could feel someone calling her name, her ropes got open. Someone lifted her and Everyone ran. She was laid on something soft and Blackout.

**Hospital:**

Everyone was tensed. After 30 mins doctor arrived,

**Doctor:,"** Ghabrane ki baat nahi hai. She is totally out of any danger. kaafi ghav hein par koi serious injury nahi hai aur bohot tez fever hai. aap mil sakte hein, humne unko dure ward mein shift kar diya hai"

Everyone sighs. Though, she is injured but is fine. Everyone goes in, except, Vineet and Rajat. Vineet was just about to go but, he saw Rajat sitting Sub- Conscious with tears.

Her state couldnt be seen by him. Vineet puts a hand on his shoulder and says in a teary tone, " Chinta mat kijiye Sir.. Pari jaldi theek hojaegi aur tab aap usse keh dena."

**Rajat (shocked):** Kya?

**Vineet:** " Yahi ki aap bohot pyaar karte hein usse"

Rajat looks at him blankly and before he could speak the team came out.

**Abhijit:** "Kon- Kisse pyaar karta hai?"

Before Rajat, Vineet spoke out, " Rajat Sir ,Purvi se"

**Daya:** "Hein?"

Rajat smiles a little and looks down blushing.

**Pankaj:** "Kya yeh sach hai?"

**Daya:** "Bolo Rajat?"

Rajat looks up to them innocently and finds them looking at him, nervously he nods thou he was still in tears.

The excited eyes now turned happy, happy for both Rajat and Purvi. They teased Rajat a bit but they were worried for Purvi as well. All were praying for her well- being.

After a while, the nurse arrived, conforming that Purvi had regained Consciousness. Everyone's lips curl up in a smile and Abhijit stands up, He then pulls Rajat and pushes him inside the ward, "ab tum jaa sakte ho Rajat"

Everyone smiles.

. . .

**Inside the Ward:**

Rajat took baby steps towards her. Her eyes were half open, half closed. Unknowingly, His heart beat grew, as he sat near her. She looked at him and noticed tears.

**Purvi** ( Cute little baby voice): " Rajat Sir."

**Rajat** ( Slowly): " Purvi.."

Purvi blinks her eyes a little.

**Rajat:** " Tum theek toh ho na?"

Purvi nods a little. Rajat smiles sadly.

Somewhere inside, he wanted to pour his heart in front of her. He wanted to tell about all his care, concern and Love for her. How it pains to him when she is sad.. He is Jealous, when she goes out with Vineet, How he loves those little Ice- cream dates with her, How pleased he gets when she smiles, How happy he is to be with her..He wanted to tell that she owns his heart, She was His First and Would Be his Last Love, but was unable to tell her all that.

Purvi too kept quite, all those emotions running inside her. She silently looks into his eyes, filled with tears. This simply indicated His Care and concern but she is totally Insecure. He behaved weirdly two days ago and he went away all alone. She gets sad remembering that, and looks in a different direction.

Suddenly the team flushes inside, she smiles seeing them.

**Daya:** " Rajat? Purvi kaisi ho tum? Rajat tumhein batana chahiye tha ki Purvi ko hosh aa gaya hai"

Purvi blushes a little on this. The atmosphere turns quite nice then. Rajat looks innocently at Daya, who laughs.

**ACP:** " Kaisi ho Purvi?"

**Purvi:** " Theek hu Sir."

**Vineet** looks in other direction.

**Purvi:** "com'mon Vineet, tu kyun ro raha hai?"

Vineet smiles sadly.

**Abhijeet: "**Purvi, yeh sab kaisey?-"

**Purvi:** "sir, actually mein thora late nikli thi, aur fir parking mein [stares Rajat, who turns his head down]"

**Daya:** "Parking mein kya?"

**Purvi:** "Par-parking mein se apni car lekar direct ghar chali gayi"

Purvi stresses on Direct Ghar to tell Rajat she didn't go to her favorite place without him, just because he behaved so weirdly that day.

**Purvi:** "Raastey mein mujhe ek car ne roka aur kaha ki unko CID ki madad chahiye, unhone mujhe forcefully apni car mein baitha liya aur uske baad mujhe pata nahi kya hua Sir"

The nurse enters in.

**Nurse:** " Purvi ji, Aap yeh medicines le lijiye aur ab aapko rest karna chahiye, varna fever badh sakta hai."

Purvi smiles a little and gulps in the medicines.

**ACP:** " Chalo sab bahar. Purvi tum rest karo. Tarika tumhare paas rahegi."

Tarika helps her lay down and thinks of something. **Rajat** stares at **Purvi** before going out, but she turns her head away.

**Tarika:** "Purvi, Rajat ne tumhein usse milvaya hai?"

**Purvi:** "Kisse?"

**Tarika:** "Ek special ladki, wahi jisse Rajat pyaar karta hai, usne hum sabko aaj hi bataya"

...

Days slip by, Purvi recovered and was given discharge. ACP granted her two days leave.

...

**The Second Day:**

It was evening and everyone decided to visit Purvi. They were a little tensed about a health as she dint call anyone today. Everyone drive to her home and ring the bell but the door was locked.

**Vineet:** " Yeh Purvi kahan gayi ab?"

**Abhi:** " Batakar bhi nahi gayi."

**Pankaj:** " Kahin use kuch-"

Pankaj apologized suddenly, promising not to think negative again.

They tried calling her but her phone was switched off. They turned tensed.

Daya breaks the door and they enter inside but find no one. Tarika seemed tensed and she sits on the sofa. She takes out her mobile and textx someone. ZThen asks Rajat to come to a side and explains him something.

**Abhijeet:** "Tarika ji kya hua?"

**Tarika:** "k-kuch nahi Abhijeet"

After hearing to what Tarika has to say, Rajat smiles.

**Rajat:** "tum chinta mat karo, mein sab samajh gaya"

**Rajat"** aaplog chinta mat kijiye, mein bas abhi aaya"

Rajat left the place.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: **Finally this Chapter Done! I know Purvi's kidnapping caused disturbance in this fic, thus, I completed that part quickly.

**Next Chapter: Rajvi Confession.**

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed: **

Anubhab Kavin Fan: Thankyou :D

Kuki17: Hehehe :P Somewhere I love to end chaps on Cliff hangers. Thankss For Review.

crazyforpurvi: Right! She was Purvi. Thankyou!

Shweta: Hey! I am Gud. How About you? Couldn't make your guess go wrong but the chapter is what I could give :P Thankyou Luv ya too ;* Tc

Parise22: Thankyou Soo Much. Your support always encourages me. :D

Shah Khanam, Kshyaartist, Sanjana, gorgeous purvi, Harman, Rajvigirl, RK, saney, Monika, Zinni17, Ishi, Shreena Bhandari, Drizzle1640: Thankyou Soo Much :*

Purple Asus: Thankyou sooo Much :D

Jannat Fairy: Thankss A Lot!

GuestNL: Your support always encourages me. :D Thanks Much :")

KAVINSANJANA: hehehe :P Thankss a lot!

Jia: Hey Jia!.. Thankyou very Much! :D

Lastly, Thankyou to all Guests.

With your love and support we are able to cross 250 reviews. Means a Lot! Thankyou :D

**Thankyou for Reading. **


	11. I love you too

** A/N: **Hey, the next update is here finally. Hope this reaches up till your expectations. I am not a professional romantic writer, please bear stupid silly romantic scenes.

* * *

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter 11: I love you too**

Song Used: Guzarish from Ghajini

**. . . . **

**. . . . .**

* * *

Rajat just knew exactly where she'll be, he sat into his car and drove like mad. He could easily understand What would Purvi be feeling after that Tarika's prank, He stopped at the Ice cream parlor and ran behind it, where a big beach stood and rushed to her favorite spot, the spot where you could See the sun settling beautifully.

_Hmmmmm Mm…_  
_Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Tu Agayi Mann Ko Ras Ras, Aab Tho..._  
_Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Tu Agayi Mann Ko Ras Ras_  
_Aab To Tu Aaja Pass Passsssss, Hain Guzaaarish_  
_Hain Haal To Dil Ka Tang Tang, Tu Rang Ja Mere Rang Rang**  
**_

He rushed towards her and stood right behind her. Her hair were flying just like beautiful waves. She was standing facing the sunlit ocean , totally quite. He gazed at her for a while and then kept a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and found him there, she closed her eyes tight, not believing the reality.

The just got shocked seeing her, her cheeks were moist, she quickly brushed of her tears. He walked more closer to her, leaving the gap just for the air to rush in between and wiped of her tears. She opened her eyes and looked in his eyes, he too looked in hers. He pulled her more towards him, never wanting her to go away. She too didn't protest against his actions. His hand cupped her cheek and he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly, and she looked downwards, smiling back, looked back into his eyes.

_Bas Chalna Mere Sang Sang, Hain Guzaaarish  
Kehde Tu Han To Zindagi, Chainon Se Chhutke Hasegi  
Moti Hunge Moti Rahon Meinnn, Yeh Yeh Yeh  
Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Tu Agayi Mann Ko Ras Ras  
Aab To Tu Aaja Pass Pas...as, Hain Guzaaarish_

Purvi steps back a little, but Rajat pulls her to him again, this time even more closer.

**Rajat: "**Purvi, actually, mein wo- mujhsepleasedurmatjaao"

Purvi stays blank. Rajat smiles.

**Rajat:** " Purvi, Jab koi dur hota hai, tab uski value pata chalti hai." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she crashed on his chest and kept her hands over his chest to stable herself. She could feel his heartbeat clearly.

He settles her hair strands and continues, " Purvi, tum Delhi gayi thi tab tumhari Value ka ehsaas hua aur mujhe pata chala ki mein tumse pyaar karne laga." Purvi is shocked but manages to smile.

" Tum meri Jeene ki sabse Khoobsurat wajah ho Purvi.**"**

_Sheeshe Ke Khwaab Lekke, Raaton Mein Chal Raha Hon_  
_Takrana Jao Kahin..._  
_Aasha Ki Lon Hain Roshan, Phir Bhi Toffan Ka Dhar Hain_  
_Lon Bhuj Na Jaye Kahin..._  
_Bas Eak Haan Ki Guzaarish, Phir Hogi Khusiyon Ki Baarish_

**" ****I Love You Purvi." **He says, In the most Loving, Innocent Tone and A cute Face which made her fall for Him.

Purvi smiles.

" Purvi, I promise ki mein tumhe bohot khusiyan dunga. Hum saath mein bohot saari Ice- Creams khaengey."

**" **Mere paas kabhi itni himmat nahi thi ki mein tumse keh paau. But I truly Love You A lot!"

**" **Tarika ne tumhe jo bhi kaha wo mazaak tha**." **and he pulls out her phone from her pocket and shows her a message form Tarika,

Tarika: Purvi, Rajat's lucky Girl is You. I was joking. Sorry Please.

With this, Purvi's joy knew no bounds. She clutched his shirt tight in nervousness and looked down. He smiled at her nervousness.

" Purvi.." He kept a hand on her hand which was clutching his shirt. and placed her hand over his heart.

_Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Tu Agayi Mann Ko Ras Ras_  
_Aab To Tu Aaja Pass Passsssss, Hain Guzaaarish_  
_Hmmm Mmm Mm Mmm Mmm Mm Mmm Hmmmmm Mm…_  
_Oho Ohhhhhhhhhh Oho Ohhhhhhhhh..._

Purvi blushes and turns crimson red, her eyes which were crying were NOW glittering with Love for him. Her heart beat was at it's peak , she was at her life's best moment. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiles back. He could feel her uneven breathe, sometimes on his face which eventually went to his neck as she looked down and then back to his face

**" **I Love You Purvi.." He ends his confession speech

Purvi looks at him, probably she was gathering courage to answer him but he knew she needed time, so he pulled her in a warming hug, and she didn't resist. She coiled herself in his arms and whispered in his ear, **" **Rajat Sir, I Love you Too**."**

_Chanda Hain Aasman Hain, Aur Badal Bhee Gane Hain_  
_Yeh Chandaaa Chup Jaye Na..._  
_Tanhayi Das Rahin Hain, Aur Dhadkan Bad Rahi Hain_  
_Eak Pal Bhi Chain Aaye Na..._  
_Kaisi Aajab Dastaan Hain, Bheechainiyan Baas Yahan Hain Oh_  
_Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Tu Agayi Mann Ko Ras Ras_

He smiled and tightened his hug on her. She too smiled and rested her head on his chest in that comforting hug. Her happiness was beyond words. He let her remain in his arms, for the next five minutes and then they separated from the hug but he was still holding her close to him. Those eyes were never breaking form the eye lock which they shared and he carefully leans in, answering all his desperateness to be Hers but before anything, she pushed him and blushed. He smirked seeing her red face. gently kissing her forehead, he left her and she stepped back.

He looked at her continuously with a smirk and she felt a little coy, she looked downwards with a coy smile. He took steps towards her and finally reached her. He was all attracted to her flying hair.

_Aab Tho Thu Aaja Pass Passsssss, Hain Guzaaarish_  
_Hain Haal To Dil Ka Tang Tang, Tu Rang Ja Mere Rang Rang_  
_Bas Chalna Mere Sang Sang, Hain Guzaaarish_  
_Kehde Tu Han To Zindagi, Chainon Se Chhutke Hasegi_  
_Moti Hunge Moti Rahon Meinnn, Yeh Yeh Yeh_  
_Tu Meri Adhuri Pyas Pyas, Hm Hmmm_

**Purvi: **"bas ab itna mat chipkiye aap"

He chuckled, she innocently smiled a little.

Rajat again pulled her towards him, **" **Mein toh chipkunga. Bolo kya karogi?"

**Purvi: " **Mein bhaag jaungi yahan se."

**Rajat:** " Kahan tak jaogi bhaakkar? Wapis toh mere paas hi aaogi na?" * Smirk*

Purvi without replying, looks at him cutely.

Rajat: **"**ab tum aese kyun dekh rahi ho?"

Purvi: **" **Mein toh dekungi. Boliye kya karengey?"

Sticks her tongue out to him.

They sit down on the beach gazing at the sunset, holding hands.

**. . . . **

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**A/N: **I wish I could write romance, lol stupid this was. please review if you liked the chapter. Thankyou so much for reading.

**PRECAP: **RajVi go for a date, the team gives them a cute surprise and Romance.

**Thankyou so much for reading :)**


	12. Getting Together Forever

**A/N: The Valentine's week is here, couldn't find a better day to complete this story. Final chapter, **Thankyou for all your support. We did complete 3 centuries in reviews.

**Happy valentines week and day too.**

* * *

**My Love is Eternal  
Chapter 12: Getting Together Forever!**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

He smiles and finally leaves her, she sighs as she feels her heart-beat getting back to normal. She steps back a little and gets confused what to do or say next? He sits on the sand and pulls her near to him and wraps a protective arm around her.

She carefully places her on his chest and clutches his shirt. After a while, something strikes his mind.

**Rajat:** " Purvi?"

**Purvi** gets up and sits straight and murmurs, " Jee?"

**Rajat:** "Sab log tumhara ghar par intezaar kar rahe hein. Hume chalna chahiye"

Purvi nods in agreement ad he gets up and helps her too. She straightens her dress and before proceeding he gives her a smile.

She smiles back, lowering her gaze. He holds her hand and presses it slightly. She chukles, and they move towards her house.

. . . . .

. . . . . .

**20 minutes later, **

**Rajat** and **Purvi** finally reach her house. **Rajat** opens the door for her, she smiles as she gets out. **Purvi** had nervous feelings entering inside the house. Shreya opens the door for them, Purvi walks in lowering her head.

_|This is so awkward| _**Purvi** thinks to herself.

**"Purvi,** kahan thi tum?" a concerned **Abhijeet** asked.

"umm..wo meiinn" **Purvi** fumbles with words.

**"Rajat,** tum hi batado?" **Tarika** questions **Rajat.**

" ab mein kya batau?" **Rajat** smiles slyly.

The conversation is left in between as **Shreya** servers everyone tea. Everyone thought it was better not to question the two. Later, all of them leave leaving **RajVi** behind.

"ab tumhein rest karna chahiye" **Rajat** asks **Purvi.**

**Purvi **denies. **Rajat** lifts her in his arms, till her bedroom and lies her down, she didn't protest and lies down obediently.

_tring-tring-tring_ **Rajat's** phone rang, it was ACP. a new case had arrived and he was to come on duty.

**Purvi** makes a face, "jaiye, aur kar bhi kya sakte hein?'

**Rajat** kisses her cheek and leaves. Asking her to get ready as they would surely go out for dinner.

**Purvi** looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, her life has now changed completely. She has to be worried for nothing.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

**an hour later,**

**Purvi **opened her wardrobe. Innumerable dresses were kept.

She had to decide which one to try today. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She opens the door to find a man with a parcel. She takes it and opens it to find a elegant Purple and Baby pink colored Sari and a chocolate box.

She beams and kisses a handwritten note which read, "_To **Purvi,** From **Rajat"**_

She drapes the saari. Ties her hair in a French fishtail and wears matching neckpiece and the doorbell rang. She goes downstairs to open and finds **him** standing, clad in a Black Tux, looking handsome as hell.

She welcomes him inside.

"mein bas abhi aayi" **Purvi** says, serving him water to which he nods.

**Purvi** quickly climbs upstairs to find some earrings to wear. She finally finds one and tries to get them right.

"umm..mein kuch madad karu?" **Rajat **wraps his hand around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

**Purvi** coyly smiles at him from the mirror.

He kisses her neck and takes the earrings from her, helps her put them and kisses her earlobe. She shivers on his touch. She looked **elegant, **and the blush which he got on her face completed her. She turns and hugs him dearly, he hugs her back smiling.

They leave.

. . . . . .

**half an hour later, **

**RajVi** reach the same restaurant, they had their first date at. **Purvi** wraps her hand around his arm as they move inside. He takes the table, she had desired that day from a place you can see a beautiful seaside.

He places a hand on hers. "yaad hai yeh jagah?" **He** looks into her beautiful brown eyes.

"mein kaise bhul sakti hun?" **She** smiles, blushing.

Though there were people around, they didn't care. They are their food, lost into each other. After getting done, **Rajat** asked her to come with him. He holds her hand and takes her to a garden.

. . . .

time, **11:00 pm**

Nobody was present except the two. It was a calm place, and to the other side there was a little light under which a heart shaped table was placed, two wooden chairs. He pulls one for her, she sits down. He sits opposite.

"aapko kisne bataya mujhe aese shaant jagah pasand hai?" **Purvi **asks him with glittering eyes.

" mujhe yunhi pata hai" **Rajat** answers casually, she chuckles.

A boy comes and serves them ice-cream, **Purvi** smiles. They feast on the ice-cream together.

"dance karogi?"

**He** forwarded his hand, asking her for a dance like a true gentleman. **She,** looking to his eyes placed her hand on his palm. He gently pressed her palm and turns on his I-pod.  
**(dance sequence writing credits: Kuki17)**

**Tu hi haqeeaqat Khawwb tu  
Dariya tu hi Pyaas tu  
**** Tu hi dil ke beqarari  
Tu sukun Tu sukun**

He places his right hand on her waist and held her right palm with his left palm, while her left hand on his shoulder blade. They started moving swiftly to the sideways with that romantic wordings of the song

**Jau mein ab jab Jis jagah  
Pau mein tujhko Us jagah  
Saath ho ke na hoon  
Tu hai roobaru Roobaru**

He led the dance with box steps to which she followed him perfectly swaying back and forth

**Tu Humsafar Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

He turned her underarm.

**Tu Humsafar Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

He made her face him

**_ Music_** ...  
They danced, lost in each other eyes

**Aa tujhe in bahon mein bharke**

He hugged her,his one hand on her waist and other on her shoulder blade.

**Aur bhi kar loon main kareeb**

Squeezing her more into his embrace, as if not to let her go.

**Tu juda ho to lage hai Aata jata har pal ajeeb**

He nuzzled on the crook of her neck, his warm breathe hitting her crook, sending vibes down her spine.

** Is jahan hai aur na hoga Mujhsa koi bhi kushnaseeb**

He twirled her out and brought her in, at the next perfect beat.

**Tune mujhko dil diya hai Mein hoon tere sabse kareeb Mein hi to tere dil main hoon  
Mein hi to saason mein basu Tere dil ki dhadkano mein  
Mein hi hoon Mein hi hoon Tu Humsafar  
Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

**Tu Humsafar Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

Her back hit his chest, making him to hug her from behind around her waist and squeezing her more to him. She placed her right hand over his and her left hand went up to caress his face, whose chin was on her shoulder.

**Kab bhala ab yeh waqt guzre Kuch pata chalta hi nahi Jab se mujhko tu mila hai Hosh kuch bhi apna nahi**

He Nuzzled into her hairs, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo.

**Uff yeh teri palkein ghani si Chav in ki hai dilnasheen Abb kise dar dhoop ka hai Kyun ki hai yeh mujhpe beechi**

He started making traces on her back with his right thumb,making her shiver a made her face him

**Tere bina na saans loo Tere bina na main jeu Tere bina na ek pal bhi Reh saku Re saku**

He held her right hand and placed it over his heart, gazing her with love, still swaying with the perfect harmony of the moment.

**Tu hi haqeeaqat Khawwb tu Dariya tu hi Pyaas tu Tu hi dil ke beqarari Tu sukun Tu sukun Tu Humsafar Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

She,unable to take his intense gaze anymore, placed her head on his chest, ear over his heart ,hugging him tight and swaying in music

** Tu Humsafar Tu Humkadam Tu Hamnava Mera**

**. . . . . **

The song finally ends, they to are still in hug. He lovingly caresses her hair. She hugs him more tighter. **Rain **starts out of a sudden. She looks up and smiles. He places a hand on her cheek, and finally leans in. _and kissed her under the rain. _She kissed him back, all passionately.

. . . .

**time, 12:00 am**

**Rajat **checks his watch, their foreheads touch again as he whispers, "**happy valentines day, love"**

**Purvi **kisses his nose, "**happy valentines day to you too"**

He lifts her in his arms, takes her inside the car, they weren't too wet, as it was drizzling with cool winds. They were happy like never before.

**. . . . . . **

They reach his home, **Purvi** is confused.

"abse yeh tumhara ghar" **Rajat** says, helping her out of the car. **Purvi's** eyes brim with tears. He kisses her eyes, asking her not to cry.

**"Purvi** Will you marry me?" **Rajat** grins asking, she nods in yes crying happy tears.

He takes her inside.

_(ting ting ting ting) _**Rajat's **morning alarm rang, his eyes open and he finds its morning. **Purvi** sleeping in his arms. He never realized when they slept hugging each other.

He kisses her forehead as she wakes up, **Purvi** smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"good morning Rajat" **she** softly says, ruffling his hair.

"good morning, Purvi" **Rajat** replied, nuzzling his nose with hers.

**Rajat** dropped **Purvi** at her home as they had to get ready for the bureau.

. . . .

**an hour later,**

**RajVi **reached the Bureau, and Rajat pushed the door for her. She smiles and gets in, he follows.

_*Bang* _

Suddenly, confetti falls upon the two. Big red balloons hung everywhere and the place was beautifully decorated. the CID Bureau looked more like a _banquet hall._

"ahem,** congratulations Purvi aur Rajat**" **Daya** finally speaks, looking at the shocked **RajVi.**

"par kyun?" **Purvi** immediately questions.

"arey? tum dono ki shaadi hone jaa rahi hai" **Abhijeet **too enters the scene.

**RajVi** gasp a little.

"Parrii!" **Vineet** comes and hugs **Purvi,** "I am so happy for you"

"Koi mujhe bataega yeh sab kya horaha hai?" **Rajat **questions.

"ab tum dono yeh deny mat karna ki tum dono ek dusre se bohot, bohot zayada pyaar karte ho, toh isiliye aaj Valentines' day par humne tum dono ke liye engagement fix ki hai" **Daya **clarifies all doubts.

**Rajat** and **Purvi** blush.

"chalo ab jaldi karo" **Shreya **brings two rings for them.

They sit around a table and **RajVi** get engaged blissfully. **ACP** and **Salukhe** shower their blessings, while others rejoice.

. . . . . . .

**three hours later,**

After the sudden cute engagement Rajvi were given the day off. They move towards their home, first they go to **Purvi's** house and **Rajat** asks her to settle in with him now.

after hours of packing and settling, **Purvi** gets her things packed, locks her house and moves in with **Rajat.**

**. . . **

**Rajat's house, **

**Purvi **was exploring his house, the kitchen, the living room, study and all the things inside.

She then sets her clothes along with his, and finds a _saari_ inside his almirah.

"yeh meri maa ki hai" **Rajat **sighs, "meri daadiji ke yeh maa ko di thi aur ab yeh tumhari hai" **He **places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles a little and lifts the heavy saari, and caresses it.

"aap thak gaye honegey, aapke liye coffee banati hun" **She** changes the topic suddenly, and moves to the kitchen. They enjoy sipping coffee together.

suddenly, **Purvi** receives a call. It was **Tarika,** who said that she needed to be quick as they would soon be holding a **wedding shower** for her.

When, **Rajat** hears the news, he hugs her dearly and brings a gift wrap from his room. It was a beautiful platinum heart shaped pendant necklace, he places it in her neck and kisses her.

**Promising to love her till Eternity.**

**.THE END.**

* * *

**a/n: **Finally this story came to a complete end! *tear* I enjoyed writing this story thoroughly and I hope you too enjoyed reading this!

I know, all the delayed updates might have made you to lose all interest, I know I haven't been the best writer and the best updater.

**still, If you have ever liked this story, and you're reading this now, Please do leave a small review for the last time on this story. it would be greatly heartfelt. **

**love all of you for you immense love and support! **

**KAVINSANJANA, Nia757, kshayaartist, crazyforpurvi, anayaj, JannatFairy, Guest NL, Neha, RajVigirl, Parise22, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Harman, RK Sweety, AD Angelina, Drizzle1640, Guest, Kuki17, ashu: **Thankyou so much guys!

Thankyou to all those who ever reviewed here, all your support is deeply heartfelt.

**Regards,  
PurpleAngel1**


End file.
